She's Everything I Ever Wanted
by Lanni
Summary: This is was my very first fanfic, so don't throw tomatoes at me if it sucks!^_^ This is an AAMRN (Ash And Misty Romance Novel) I wrote this story like 2 years ago while my penname was still Gym Leader Mhel. Don't get confused and enjoy!^_^


Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I don't own any of these charachters except for Hayley which is my original creation, so blah, blah, blah, don't sue.  
  
Description: Ash has to make a key decision. Misunderstandings are tossed about and when the time comes, Ash has to pick between two girls. Who will he choose? The girl he has always known, or a new girl that has made her way into his pokemon life?  
  
Ash, Misty, and Hayley are 16, Brock is 18   
Enjoy!(I hope!^_^)  
  
She's Everything I Ever Wanted   
By Gym Leader Mhel  
  
It was a hot, humid day in Chiquita Valley and the gang was taking a break at a cafe.  
"Ughhh," Misty said disgusted,"that is the last time I buy Lemon Twist. Too sour."  
  
"Yeesh, Misty. Everytime we go to a store, you always buy that drink, don't you ever learn?" Ash said with a laugh.  
  
"Ha ha, Ash."Misty said sarcastly,"It just happens that I wanna try to get used to this drink. I like citrus flavors and I just can't beleive that I don't like this one."  
  
"And you call me stuborn? Seriously, Misty, will you ever learn? I mean, you always get the same drink and you always have the same reaction!" Ash said with a grin. He knew he got her there.  
  
Misty knew he got her there."Shut up! At least I'm not as stubborn as you!" she yelled as she chucked the drink right at him. That was the only thing that she could think of. The Lemon Twist hit Ash smack-dab on the forehead but some of the drink splashed back onto Misty.  
  
"Personally, I think they're both equally stubborn"Brock said to Pikachu.  
  
"Pika, pika"(I agree)  
  
"WAAAAAAA! That 's cold!"Ash whined.  
  
"Aw, great! I got citrus stuff on my hair! I'm going wash this stuff off in the washroom."Misty said as she got up.  
  
"I better wash this stuff off also"Ash said as he walked towards the men's restroom.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Ash returned. "Misty isn't out yet?"Ash asked.  
  
"Nope, I guess she's still fixing herself up."Brock said while he combed Vulpix's fur.  
  
"Girls. I'll never understand them."Ash said as looked out onto the lake the cafe was near.  
  
"So, Ash,"Brock said,"what are your goals after you beat the Chiquita Gym Leader?"  
  
"I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master!"Ash yelled with excitement."Ahem,"he calmed down a bit,"and....uh.......I dunno........maybe even.......... have............a girlfriend........"he said quietly.  
  
"A girlfriend?!?!?!" Girlfriend. That word just sent Brock over the end! "Well, Ash my friend, welcome to my world! I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know about girls! Okay, first, all Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys look the same, but their personallities are vrey different! Say, for example, Nurse Joy from Vermillion, I think she-" Brock was cut off from he babaling  
  
"Not like that. Well, I mean, kinda like that. But, I mean......Misty." Ash murmered. Ash started to like her a lot, but he never noticed it until a few weeks ago. He could never get her off his mind.  
  
"Misty, huh? Well, you better stop fighting with her, or she'll get the wrong impression." Brock said.  
  
"I'm too worried about telling her my feelings and anyways, I don't think she'll like me back." Ash said with an uneasy look on his face.  
  
"Hey, you guys! What are you doing just sitting there? Go win that badge, Ash!" Misty said with a smile that could've made Ash melt on the spot. On their way to the gym, Ash decided to crack the question.  
  
"Misty?"  
  
"Yeah, Ash?"  
  
"I'm really sorry about what I said about you.............and I was wondering......"  
  
"Wondering about what, Ash?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would-would like......to go to......the movies....with me."  
  
"Like on a date?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Sure!!!.....I suppose...." Misty felt a warm feeling inside of her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Chiquita Valley Gym.....  
  
"Bulbasaur! Leech seed!"Ash yelled. It worked perfectly! Hayley's Vileplume fell to the ground.  
  
"Alright Ash!" Misty and Brock cheered from the sidelines. "Pika pi!"(Whoo hoo!)  
  
"Good job,"Hayley, the gym leader, said as she walked up to him,"here's your badge. You earned it."  
  
"Hey! Thanks! You're not so bad yourself!" Ash looked at the badge. Hayley looked at Ash. Ash noticed her staring at him and looked at her. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No! You didn't do anything wrong! Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? I can show you around the valley!" Hayley said, her eyes gleaming.  
  
*Why is she staring at me?.......Boy, she has pretty eyes.......* Ash thought "Um, well," Ash hesitated, he looked at Misty who was talking with Brock," I'll hafta decline. See you around!" His face turned bright pink and he quickly left, but he accidently dropped his badge.   
  
"Well, if you want to go out some time call me!" Hayley called back at him. Misty and Brock heard what she said.  
  
*What does she mean by that?* Misty thought. Her eyes narrowed but went back to normal.*It means nothing, absoluteley nothing*  
  
"HEY!!!!!! I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"Brock yelled.  
  
"C'mon, Brock."Misty groaned as she pulled him by the ear.  
  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On their way back to the hotel..........  
  
"So, Ash, what do you think about her?" Brock slyly asked.  
  
"About who?"  
  
"Hayley"  
  
"Oh, well, she's nice, I guess." Ash shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"She's nice?!?!? That's all you can say?!?!? There's so much more about her! She has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen! And her hair is just gorgeous! So nice and brown and long. Ahhhh. Just thinking about her makes me feel all giddy." Brock said with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"You're like that with every girl we meet!" Ash said very annoyed,"and anyways, I noticed that about her, too......" Ash thought back to the time when he noticed her staring at him. *She really IS pretty and awfully nice* ".......uh, but I'm with Misty. So that's that."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the hotel.......  
  
"I'm just going to rush to get Misty a little present at the Pokecenter before we go to the movie, okay?" Ash said as he combed his spiky hair,  
  
"Okay, but hurry! Your Juliet awaits!"Brock joked.  
  
"Gimme a break" Ash said with a smile as he ran out of the door.  
  
"Brock, do you know where Ash is? I looked in the newspaper and they're showing this awsome movie and I'm sure Ash would like it, too. It starts in 10 minutes." Misty said. Her clothes were a little different. She had a small yellow tank top on with daisies on the bottom border and she was wearing dark blue jean bell bottoms and her hair wasn't as spiky as usual.  
  
"Oh, he had to go to the Chiquita Gym." Brock said as he read a book.  
  
"Hayley?" Misty asked....*'If you want to go out some time call me!'.....That's what she said....* Misty thought. *Oh no!!!!* She bolted out of the door.  
  
When she left the room and out of ear shot....."Pi, pikachu?"(Chiquita Gym?)  
  
"Did I say Chiquita Gym?.....Ooops, I must of meant the Chiquita Pokecenter." Brock said a little worried.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Misty ran as fast as she can, tears were streaming out of her eyes. She hated the feeling of being turned down. She was turned down by her sisters and now Ash. *I can't believe I actually.......liked him!* She ran right into Ashy-boy himself.  
  
"Misty? Why are you crying?" Ash asked.  
  
"You damn know well why I'm crying! Ash! How can you stoop so low!?!?! I like you! Okay?!?!? There!!! I said it! I finally got it out! And now that you have your 'precious Hayley' I guess I'm not needed in your life! GOOD BYE, Ash Ketchum!!!!!!!" Misty yelled with all the strength and breath she had left.  
  
"Geeeez, Misty! What are you talking about?!?! Why in the world are you jumping to conclusions?!?!?! You can really go off the deep end sometimes!" Ash yelled back feeling very offended. Misty's eyes began to water and she ran off into the forest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ash was feeling really bad at what he said to Misty. But why she say all those things about him? *She actually likes ME. But why did she say all of those other things? There's got to be a more reasonable explination for this. I need her back!* Ash ran all the way back to the hotel.  
  
"Do you have any 3's?" Brock asked.  
  
"Pika!" (go fish)  
  
"aw man!" Brock said as he got another card. He couldn't believe he was losing! To a pikachu even! Just then, Ash walked in.  
  
*Oh no* Brock thought. *Just what I suspected. Misty must of thought that Ash was out on a date with Hayley and she bawled out on him.* "Ash, I accidently told her that you were at the gym instead of the pokecenter. She must have gotten the wrong impression. Sorry." Brock said.  
  
"Pika pika" (Don't feel too sad)  
  
"Will she ever come back?" Ash asked with a saddened voice with a little sign of hope.  
  
"I don't really know." Brock said, "Let's go walk around the valley. There's still a little light and I bet I can get a date with Nurse Joy! and you might wanna go back to the gym anyways to get back you badge back. I noticed you're not wearing it."  
  
"oh......okay...." Ash said slowly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Misty was in deep thought as she sat at the edge of a lake. Across the lake, there was the cafe that the group was at earlier that day. *Ash doesn't really like her, right? Oh! I don't know!.....I have to find out the truth!* She got up and walked back to the city centre.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sorry I fogot my badge here." Ash said as he put the badge on his jacket.  
  
"Oh, no problem!"Hayley said. She took a sip from a drink she was holding. *Gosh, that drink sure does look familiar.....oh.....it's Lemon Twist...hmmmmmm....she is really pretty and she is really kind..........."So, can I show you around the valley now?" she asked.  
  
"Um.....well...." Ash said as she walked closer to him. Their lips came closer and closer, only an inch away from each other.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Misty passed by the Chiquita Gym. She saw Ash walking out of the gym with Hayley by his side. He turn towards her and they both hugged. "You're a good friend" she said as she left his embrace. She disappeared into the gym leaving Ash alone with his thoughts.  
  
"Um, so, Ash......" Misty said with a shy tone as she approached him.  
  
"Uh, hey Misty" Ash said.  
  
"So........did you kiss her yet?" Misty finally asked.  
  
"No, Misty. I didn't kiss her." Ash said. The red-headed girl looked at him with a stunned face, "She was pretty, she was kind, she's EVERYTHING I ever wanted. But she wasn't-she wasn't.........she wasn't you, Misty." Misty couldn't hold it in any longer. She pulled Ash to her lips and they enlocked in a kiss that could've last forever.....but of course, they would run out of breath! ^_^ (author's note: I'm sorry! I just had to add that!) Misty pulled away from him with that warm smile on her face that Ash just adored. They started to walk back to the hotel. Ash explained the whole mix up on their way. He handed her a box that was wrapped up in pink shiny paper with gold ribbon.  
  
"I hope you like the gift I got for you." Ash smiled as he watched Misty open it up. It was a pokemon charm bracelet with all the pokemon she owned as the charms and a bottle of Lemon Twist.  
  
"Thanks, Ash" she laughed.  
*THE END*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, there it is! How did you like it? Questions, comments, compliments, or complaints? (I hope there's no complaints!) See you later in the pokeworld! *Gym Leader Mhel*  
fishilicious@hotmail.com 


End file.
